


Who would have thought

by SlytherinLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have been together for some time, but they are hiding from James, worried that their friend won't accept that they are gay, or that they have a relationship... Meanwhile, Peter is suffering in silence, since he is secretly in love with Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quidditch and Lies

"You didn't come to the match..."

Remus lowered the book he was reading. Two boys dressed in the Gryffindor quidditch uniform were standing in front of him. A pair of hazel, disappointed eyes were on him.

"I... I am sorry, Prongs, I had to study." he said, sitting up on his bed.   
"It's Saturday. Couldn't your studying wait a little bit...?" he asked, sounding offended.

"I had a lot to do..." Remus lowered his head and put his book away. 

"Really?"

"Give him a break, Prongs!" Sirius said. He got his uniform off and sat on his bed, shirtless. He smiled. "You know what a little nerd he is, don't you?"

"So... how did it go?" Remus asked, his golden eyes on James, trying to avoid staring at the beautiful sight Sirius was offering.

"Seriously, Moony? We were playing against Ravenclaw. OF COURSE we won!" the ebony-haired teenager said cheerfully.

Remus smiled. That was James alright- always full of himself, boasting his achievements.

James jumped on Remus' bed and grabbed the book from his arms.  
"Hey!"

"Transfiguration... Boring." he opened the book. "This isn't our school book, is it?"  
"No Prongs, it's not. I just wanted to-"

"Yeah, I got it." He browsed through the pages. "Transfiguration, blah, blah, boring, boring, kill me." he threw the book on the floor and climbed on Sirius' bed.

"Treat the book with some respect, won't you?!" Remus said, picking his book up and dusting it off.

"Nerdy, nerdy Moony. Let's discuss about something more interesting, shall we?" James said, messing with his own hair.

"Like?" a smiling Sirius asked, pushing his long hair away from his eyes.  
"Like... your new girlfriend, perhaps?" he said, a cunning smile appearing on his face.

Remus' face stiffened. Golden eyes fell on Sirius. The handsome Black avoided looking at the tawny-haired boy. "New girlfriend?" Remus asked, sounding cold.

"A Hufflepuff fifth-year!" James said, stretching himself.  
"Oh." Remus put his book on the bedside table. "That's wonderful... Who is she?"

Remus' gaze finally met Sirius'. The young werewolf was almost certain the 'new girlfriend' story was a lie. After all, Padfoot always lied to Prongs. He needed to convincingly hide his relationship with Remus from James. 

The boys had started dating a few months ago. The spark between them was always there, but Sirius had chosen to act on his feelings now. James and Peter knew, of course, nothing. Their pureblood friend wasn't very fond of gay people and they feared finding out they were gay and in a relationship with each-other, would drive him away. 

Sirius had accepted his sexual orientation a year ago. When he returned to Hogwarts for his fifth year, he secretly started dating boys. It was dangerous, for the wrong people could find out, but he was tired of hiding from himself. Besides, Sirius was known to love danger and was prone to it. Luckily none of these ex-boyfriend had spoken so far and James didn't suspect a thing. However, to keep up the pretence he was straight, he kept telling his best friend and everyone else who was interested in finding out fake stories of new girlfriends.

As much as he hated to admit it, Remus was jealous- sometimes he was tempted to think those stories were true. He felt this was going too far; this tenacity of Sirius to keep lying so passionately had started to hurt the young werewolf.

"Victoria Margaret..." Sirius answered, making sure to look anywhere but Remus. 

"Fancy name..." James answered. 

"Well.. she is a pureblood..." he said, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, she's a Hufflepuff so luckily she is a good girl. Have you gotten to the good part yet?" he said with a cunning smile on his face.

"No, not yet... Besides, she is fifteen..." Sirius said.

"Yes Paddy, and you are sixteen. I don't see much of a difference here." the cheerful seeker said.

"Hey. Girls. Boys. Completely different." Sirius answered, lying on his bed and stretching himself.

"How long have you been together?" Remus asked, pretending to be interested.  
If you want to play this game Padfoot, you'd better play it the right way.

"A few days, really." he answered, still avoiding to look at Remus.

"Well I hope you two get along nicely..." he said coldly, browsing through the pages of his book.

"Oh, they will. Who knows, perhaps she is Mrs Right!" James said, blinking fast and letting out a girly sigh.

"Shut up, Prongs!" Sirius said, throwing a pillow to the laughing animagus. "Talking about Mrs Right... she's in the library. Won't you go bother her a bit today?"  
James' cheeks turned red. "Who.. do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Prongs. You know exactly who I mean...." he said, smiling cunningly.  
The teenager stared at the void for some time. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes, I want to get rid of you so I will make sweet, sweet love to Remus!" he answered in a high-pitched tone.

"Paws off! The wolfy is mine!" James answered.

Remus smiled. "None of you is my type."

The seeker got off the bed. "Well, if you will excuse me... I will go to my Mrs Right."

He left the dormitory, while Sirius was singing loudly a song called "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" by Celestina Warbeck.

_"Oh, come on and stir my cauldron...  
and if you do it right...  
I'll boil you up some hot, strong love...  
to keep you warm tonight!" _

"Shut up, Padfoot!"

The teenager laughed. Some time later, he turned to look at his boyfriend. Remus had hidden himself behind his book. He sighed and moved on Remus' bed.

"Moony..." he whispered.  
"What?" Remus said abruptly behind his book.

Sirius softly took the book from his hands. He put it on the bedside table and caressed the boy's face. Remus pulled back slightly.

"Come on Remus... you know there is no such thing as a new girlfriend, I-"

"I know, Padfoot. I do. I am tired, though. We keep lying and lying... hiding from our best friends... as if we are doing something wrong..." Remus said, his eyes on his bed's red blanket.

"We are not!"

"Well, you are giving me the impression that you THINK we are!" he said abruptly, pulling away when Sirius tried to take him in his arms.

"You know James and his opinion on gay people... And Peter? He means well, but he is naive and careless- before we know, he will accidentally tell James about us! We will tell them eventually, just not yet..." Sirius tried to reason with his boyfriend.

"When is 'eventually', Sirius? I am honestly tired of hiding from them... Stop trying to hug me!" he raised the tone of his voice, pushing Sirius. Seeing the dark haired boy's hurt expression, he threw his head back and sighed.

They were silent for a few moments. When Sirius tried to take him in his arms again, the boy didn't protest. He found the animagus' lips and let a quiet moan escape when the other pushed his tongue in his mouth.  
He rested his forehead on Sirius'. "I'm just so tired of hearing all these stories about non-existent girlfriends. I understand you being ashamed of me-"

"No. No. Never, and I mean never, say that again!" Sirius said, tightening his embrace. "Ashamed of you? Are you serious?! I am just too scared to speak to James. Does that make me a coward? It probably does! Call me a liar, a coward, a jerk... but if I hear you saying that again I swear I am going to hit you!"

Remus smiled. "I won't call you any of these things." he whispered, shivers travelling down his spine as he felt Sirius' breath on his lips.

They kissed again. The animagus reached under Remus' shirt, grazing his nails on old, faded scars. 

Remus trailed his tongue on his neck, feeling his breath hitch as he nibbled on soft skin.

"You know", he muttered in his lover's neck, grasping his long hair, "you will not get away with sex..."

"I sure was hoping so..." Sirius gasped, as Remus' hand slipped between his legs.

Remus pushed him back on the bed, his tongue greedily invading Sirius' mouth.

It's never wise to forget... and they had completely forgotten about the outside world... or their dorm mates.

"What are you...?"

Remus pulled off Sirius. Peter was standing right next to their bed, his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open.

"Fuck!" Sirius mumbled as he sat up on his boyfriend's bed.

"Wormtail...? We... didn't hear you coming in..." Moony's heart was beating fast, his cheeks had turned red.

"You... what are you doing?" Peter whispered, sounding shocked.

"What does it look like, brainy?" Sirius said.

Remus was trying to fix his wrinkled shirt. Peter threw himself on Padfoot's bed, staring at the void, his mouth hanging open.

"Wormtail?" Remus asked quietly.

"Snap out of it, already! It's not such a big deal!" Sirius said defensively.

"Give him some time..." Remus whispered, placing his hand on his lover's chest.

The three teenagers were silent for some time. Wormtail eventually cleared his throat. "I... I am sorry", he croaked, "I just... never expected to see you two together. I didn't really think you were gay, either."

"Is something wrong with that?" Sirius said offensively.

"No... no... I mean... I'm gay too..." he said quietly

"Yes, we know that... It takes one to know one, isn't that what they say?" Sirius said.

"I was just shocked, because... I didn't think you two would..." 

"Do you have a problem with that?" Remus asked softly.

Peter stared at him blankly for a few seconds, hesitating to answer. "No. Not at all. I'm glad you found each other this way..." he said.

Remus let out a sigh of relief. Sirius smiled widely and took his boyfriend in his arms. Remus lied between his legs, putting his head on his chest. "You can't imagine how relieved we are.." the young werewolf said, smiling whole-heartedly at Peter.

The boy nodded. "Does Prongs know?"

"No... And it would better stay that way for some time. You can't talk to anyone about this... especially Prongs!" Sirius answered, his eyes fixed on the smallest marauder.

Peter nodded. "I get it."

"I hope so..." Sirius whispered, kissing Remus' forehead.  
Peter hugged his knees and stood still, watching the young couple. 

_"I'm glad you found each other this way..."_

Was he, really?


	2. A rat in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV

I started realising I was gay when I was fourteen.  
I guess I always knew somehow... but I never really wanted to see it.  
There was nobody I could speak to. I was scared. If my friends rejected me, I would have nobody.  
There I was, having to face myself all alone.

It was okay, though. It really was. Because he was there.  
I always knew they would stand by my side. I always knew they were my best friends, possibly the only people that ever really cared about me besides my mother. I always felt safe, warm...  
With him though... it was always different.  
When Sirius hugged me, my heart would try and jump out of my chest. He rarely did- but it was beautiful. Beautiful like his smile, his dark eyes, his... body.

He is gorgeous. No wonder he is never ashamed to take his clothes off in front of us.  
And when I say take his clothes off, I mean... completely...  
I remember the first time I saw him without his underwear. It was a few months ago. Sometimes, he slept competely naked. I used to wonder why... I guess now, I know... Surprisingly though, Moony never seems to forget to put his clothes back on...  
We were alone in our dormitory. Prongs and Moony had left early. I woke up to the image of him stretching on his bed. He got up, looking for something to wear. I covered myself up to my nose, trying to hide my blushed cheeks... and something else, much lower.  
He was in front of me, naked and wonderful and all I could think of was touching him.  
After that, I kept imagining him coming in my bed, wearing nothing but that half-smile that made him look so handsome. He would kiss me, laugh at my recklessness... and promise to teach me how to do this the right way...

Of course this wasn't the first time I had imagined him like this...  
Oh, this is embarassing...

I never really thought Sirius was gay, though. He always had stories to tell and new girlfriends to present. I was always so jealous of all these beautiful girls... even just for a small period of time, they had the chance to feel he was theirs...  
Surprise, surprise. Padfoot IS gay... and sleeping with Moony.  
I was shocked when I caught them kissing...  
I was watching them snuggle right in front of me... it was like my heart had stopped beating.  
Why am I surprised? Remus is really smart, kind, funny and very cute.  
Sirius would never choose to be with someone like... me.

Last Saturday was Hogsmeade day. Prongs missed it- he was on Quidditch practice. I said I was going to Hogsmeade to buy a few things. Moony confided in me that he and Padfoot would stay in the dorm. I had them think I was gone and then, hoping they would not hear me, I sneaked in the common room and opened our dormitory door slightly.  
They were on Moony's bed, just like the night I had caught them. Only this time they were naked... Moony was on top, thrusting, rocking the bed. Sirius threw his head back, calling out Moony's name. I could still hear muffled moaning when they were kissing passionately, the wolf's attempt to silence his loud lover.  
I didn't expect Remus on top. I must admit, though... my little submissive Sirius was a wonderful sight.

Oh, wait... he's not mine.

And I guess he never really will be.

Oh, look at me, crying.

Sirius asked me not to say anything to James. Well, he might take it the wrong way. He doesn't seem to be very fond of gay people.  
He will probably be mad at them... maybe ask them to break up.  
They would never want to hurt him... or lose his friendship. Perhaps they WOULD break up for his sake.

Sirius asked me not to say anything.

Well... I am known to be reckless... Being so happy for my friends and completely trusting James with everything... a very unfortunate slip of my tongue might result in him finding out.

They trust me.

As long as you have the one I'm in love with, Remus... you can never trust me.


	3. Accidentally, really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where James finds out about Sirius and Remus...

Remus was sleeping. Sirius had just woken up and was now lying on his own bed, watching his boyfriend. He was making small sounds in his sleep. Sirius smiled.

James pushed the door open and got in.

"Where were you?!" Sirius asked. He had hardly seen his best friend the previous day. It seems he had even slept somewhere else. When Remus was patrolling, he saw the ebony-haired teenager wondering around the castle and warned him he would get caught. They were alone in the dorm, so they ended up having awesome sex, but each slept on his bed, since Prongs could come in any moment and see them.

"I slept on the couch in front of the fireplace." James answered.

A pair of golden eyes was looking at the dark-haired teenagers.

James sat on Sirius' bed. "Shall I get straight to the point?" 

"Yes..." Remus answered. They both looked at him.

"When did you wake up?" Sirius asked softly.

"Just now. Prongs, you were saying?"

"Quite so. Well... how long have you been together?" James asked, smiling awkwardly at his friends. 

They both froze. 

"McGonagal got your tongues?" James said.

The teenagers looked at each other and then James again.

"Wormtail told you, didn't he?" Sirius croaked.

"Accidentally, really." James said, shrugging his shoulders. "He freaked out when he realised what he had done."

Remus looked like a cornered wild animal. Sirius took a deep breath and looked straight in James' eyes.

"Why did I have to find out from Wormtail? Why didn't you tell me anything?" he said, looking at the young lovers.

Remus was the first to speak. "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you say anything...? Why did I have to find out by someone else that you two are together?" James said, sounding slightly offended.

"We thought you would... hate us..." Remus answered quietly.

"HATE YOU?! Are you kidding me?! I would hate you for being together?!" he widened his eyes.

"For being gay... and together..." Sirius said.

"Well, you trully are stupid. You actually thought I would think any less of you?!"

Remus left his bed and climbed on Sirius'. James hugged him and ruffled Sirius' hair. 

"We thought you didn't like gay people..." Sirius said, giving them a relieved smile.

"I really didn't. I guess I changed my mind... Besides, I suspected you were gay, Moony." he said, smiling as Remus went red. 

"Does it show that much?" he asked.

"No, idiot. I am your best friend... I know you." he said.

"So... you don't mind?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Not at all. Just make sure you make each other happy..." he said, smiling.

James seemed to be making the first steps to maturity.

"Okay... Three rules. One, do avoid making out in front of me. It's going to be super awkward. Two, if you want to have sex, warn me so I won't casually come in my room and catch you screwing. Three, be prepared for much, much mocking."

Remus laughed. Thanks to Peter's little mistake, they didn't have to hide anymore. Sirius gave a look at Remus. He wanted to take him in his arms.

"So... you are having sex, right?" James asked, now playing with Remus' hair.

"Yes..." Remus said hesitantly.

"Good. Who tops?"


	4. Cold September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Sirius saw James and Lily for the last time.  
> The day Peter decided to finally talk about his feelings...

_______________________________________________________________________  
A little less than 5 years later  
_______________________________________________________________________

 

Frank got in the living room, looking for a book his wife had forgotten here the previous night. The room was empty, other than a small, pale man with mousy brown hair. 

"Peter? How come you're here all alone?" Frank asked with a smile.

Their eyes met. "Oh, hi Frank. You know just... thinking."

"Waiting for Sirius?" Frank asked.

"Most likely..."

Frank couldn't help but wonder. The Potters were hiding for some time now. Remus and Sirius always jumped at the chance to secretly meet them. Peter, though... never seemed to be very enthusiastic about seeing James and Lily... or baby Harry, as a matter of fact.

"How's your son, Frank?" the young man asked.

"Driving Alice crazy!" Frank laughed. "You should come see him some time!"

"...Will your mother be there?" Peter asked hesitantly.

Frank laughed. "Augusta is like a pekingese! She always barks, but never bites!"

Peter smiled. Frank left the room.

Pekingeses are sneaky little bastards, they do bite. Just like Marlene's little dog, Asia, who gets along only with Padfoot... Who would name their dog after a continent, anyway?

As for Augusta Longbottom... Peter couldn't help thinking she looked more like a pitbull...

His thoughts were interrupted, as a very handsome member of the Order entered. Sirius smiled at the smallest Marauder. 

"Here you are! Why didn't you come with us?" he said, throwing himself on the couch next to Peter. "I don't think we will have the chance to visit James, Lily and Harry for a long time."

"I don't think so, either..." Peter said in a mysterious tone.

He hoped Padfoot had enjoyed his visit to the Potters. It was the last one, after all... It was probably the last time he would see him, as well. 

He would never see this beautiful smile again... or wake up and see a large black dog barking happily, wagging his tail...

That hurt...

 

The image of James smiling, holding Lily by the waist, shaking Harry's crib softly appeared in his head. 

It was too late to turn back now. It was too late for guilt... He sighed.

"I wouldn't have been good company. They have their own problems and I-"

"Talk to me, Wormtail." Sirius said, hugging him by the shoulders. "What kind of problems?"

When Peter looked at him, his eyes seemed empty.

"I love someone for the past seven years, but I will never have them..."

Sirius widened his eyes in surprise. "For the past- Wormtail you... you never said anything!"

"I know. I couldn't." he said quietly.

"Wha- who? When? How?! Wormtail!"

Sirius was so adorable when he was freaking out...

"How? I don't know. When? I just told you..." he said. "Who..." he turned to face Sirius. "...someone very handsome and smart, who happens to be in a very good relationship for the past   
five years." 

Sirius seemed still shocked. "Wow... Let's take it from the beginning. What is his name? Do I know him?"

Peter got off the couch. "Did I mention he's a member of the Order?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Who?"

"...Did I also mention... his boyfriend is a werewolf?"

"Of course his- wait, what?"

Sirius stared at Peter's back.

"Wormtail..." he whispered.

"Oh, I had a huge crash on you long before he ever even started thinking about you. I was hoping you would eventually break up... that's why I told James. I thought he would get mad at you... or you would end it, so you wouldn't hurt him. Instead... he supported you. I expected him freaking out and yelling, but no... he had to act mature." he turned to face Sirius. He was shaking- wondering where he got the courage to speak to Sirius like this.

"Go on..." Sirius growled. "You have more to say, I can tell."

"I was waiting and hoping... that you would break up. Maybe his constant worry of him being a werewolf would push him into leaving you, or you would grow apart after school.. No. Five years and still, you are going on strong..."

Sirius shot himself off the couch and pushed Peter on the wall. He was tempted to punch him, but holding back. "You wanted us to break up..."

"I did. I won't lie, I WAS glad that you two were happy, but... you were his... not mine. I know you would never pick me over him. Hell, you would never pick me over anyone. I wouldn't pick myself..." he said, lowering his head.

"If I didn't want to punch you, I would probably give you a proper answer to that." Sirius growled again.

"I honestly hope you two have a great life together." Peter voiced his goodbye. Only Sirius didn't know it was a goodbye, then.

"Padfoot? Wormtail?" 

Remus was standing at the door.

"Is everything alright?" the young man walked in, with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Moony. Everything's fine." Sirius said, pulling away from the small marauder.

Peter ran past Sirius. He stopped in front of Remus to smile sadly and then ran out, leaving the Order of the Phoenix headquarters... for the last time...

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked, moving closer to Sirius and putting his hands on his waist.

"Yes, Wolfy, don't worry..." he whispered and kissed his lover.

 

Although nothing was really okay...


End file.
